Hope
by meteordehyde
Summary: Maya dishes out her thoughts about Lucas' life before he came to NYC. This is set during the Girl meets Secret Life


Hope

A GMW fanfic

Summary: Maya dishes out her thoughts about Lucas' life before he came to NYC. This is set during the Girl meets Secret Life

Maya chuckled to herself as she left the Matthew's apartment. As much as she loved being part of that household, sometimes, the people drives her nuts. And as much as she loved Riley, Maya thinks her bestfriend is a lot of work.

Heading toward the train station, Maya decided to search her purse for her MetroCard. She had lost two that week and it was driving her nuts. Those two cards still had money left in them, and she couldn't afford to spend any more than she already did.

"Stupid card, stupid purse, stupid everything," she cursed under her breath.

"Maya?"

"Hey, Lucas, what's up?" It was a rather strange occurence for Maya not calling Lucas any cowboy names.

"I should be asking you that question," Lucas said as he pulled his messenger bag closer. He had just had dinner with Zay and they parted ways just right before he saw Maya.

When Maya was not answering his question, Lucas held her hand.

"You should tidy up your purse, or end up buying another card."

Maya glanced at him, quite irritated. "I know." And she finally plucked the card out of obscurity. "Yey!"

Lucas threw his head back, laughing like a kid. It was this moment that Maya swore she found him beautiful.

"Hey Ranger Rick, I, uh..."

Lucas dried the tear off his eyes as he looked at his friend. "Yes?"

A few seconds of silence commenced before either one spoke anything.

Finally breaking the tension, Maya reached her hand to Lucas' arm.

"You know, I would have done what you did for Zay."

"Maya-"

"You feel like you have had an obligation to protect your friends. You think that Riley would do what you have done, but she won't. Bawling is not her style. I fight for what is right for my friends. It makes me angry,Lucas, that Riley overreacted over your dishonesty regarding your deliquency back at home."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "You were mad at her?"

"Secretly, I was. Of course, this is never a perfect world. Good guys have their bad side too. Riley thinks everything should be as what Rileytown should be, but in reality, it is not."

Silence filled the air between them even though the noise from commuters in a rush going home surrounded them.

"Whatever you did down there in Texas had nothing to do with me. But I know it is a big deal for Riley. You've heard her ask if you're worth it because you're the first guy she ever liked. Very much naive and idealistic, I should say. But i couldn't blame you, Sundance. I'm a realist, and what had happened had already happened. I couldn't judge you for what you did. If it was down to me to save my friends, I'd break leg and limb for them."

Lucas held Maya's hand on his arm. "But if that person is not worth fighting for, is he still worth it?"

"I wouldn't set my hopes high. If he is worth it, he is worth fighting for. If i did it but he isn't worth my time, then I'll get my revenge."

"Wow, you're pretty scary to me, Maya."

"Am I?" Maya asked as her eyes glistened. She really never had a serious talk with her Moral Compass it actually was worth her time to listen to what he had to say.

They then decided to find a bench near that area. It wasn't curfew time yet, and the night was still young.

"You were the scary one, Ranger Rick. I was actually amazed how you handled that bully earlier...pretty smooth. I already like you."

"You think so?" Lucas grinned. It made Maya's heart flutter, and she swore she felt warm inside. Butterflies were dancing inside her stomach.

"I asked Zay what happened, but he wouldn't spill. He said we should hear it from you. When I learned the truth, I was finally happy."

"How come?"

"Lucas, you come off to me as a very good guy, a guy without any skeletons inside your closet. So when Zay divulged about your violent past and your vow to redeem yourself, I was hopeful. It means I would also be able to redeem myself fromy my sad family life. For once, I saw another broken person. I finally found someone I could share my life story with. This is something neither Riley nor Farkle would understand." Maya said as she heaved a sigh. In all their years of friendship, it dawned upon Maya that although Riley was the Fixer, It was Maya who kept shielding her friend from being hurt. Hence, she was responsible for making Riley naive.

She was deep in her thoughts when she felt her friend's hand squeezing hers.

"Do you want to open up to me, Maya?"

That question caught her off guard. She'd been shunned all her life just because she wanted to share her sorrows. That was why Maya had learned to build walls around her.

"Are you ready to cry your heart out, Cowboy?"

"You crack me up. Let's hear it," Lucas said as he waved his hand in resignation.

This is going to be a long night of conversation. But both teenagers weren't complaining. It would be the start of a journey towards being friends and they had to hear each other out.


End file.
